moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Projects
This page has been set up to outline our projects and aims to improve the wiki. There's lots to do so that we can make this wiki AMAZING! We've collated a to-do-list of such to make things easier! You can help! We're always looking for helpers, please speak to us if you! wish to help out! VIDEO GAMES PROJECT ---- User blog:Abce2/Video Games WikiProject Text goes here THE ITEM PROJECT ---- User_blog:Abce2/The_item_blog and User_blog:Abce2/The_item_blog, revised. There's thought to be over 1,000 items out there. Our job is to create a page for each and every one of them. Below outlined are some tasks that need to be done. 'The Food Mini Project' With all food pages made over at Category:Food, we need all these pages to be full with information! What needs to be done, is we need to go through every page in Category:Gross-ery Store, and perfect it with information. The missing information can be found here at the XML file. If you can't find the information, please add the necessary categories - Needs Description, Needs Level, Needs Price, etc. Someone may also need to check that we actually have a page for every food item. 'SWF Images' There are lots of item pages that are in need of images, these pages can be found as well as here. You will obviously need to be able to access SWF files and for the path you will probably need the XML files. 'Captain Buck's Booty' Captain Buck has returned from lots of different locations, and has brought back lots of different wares. This task is quite tricky as you will definately need rare friend XML files to find these difficult items. We need pictures and images for every item that Captain Buck has ever brought back. 'Video Gifts' This is a small task for the creation of a page for every video gift, part of the item project. *'Role Model Page: 'Best Friend. *Every page should have an intro that follows: Name is a video gift that is sold at the Video Gifts store in Moshi Monsters. *Every page should include a 'Characters Section' with a bullet pointed list of all characters that appear in the gift. **Consider creating a gallery for the characters section. *Every page should have an infobox with the price and level, the image being the logo. *A video section with a gif file of the information. *An animation section with gallery coding: .. should be made containing sprites from the animation. *Category:Video Gifts should be added. http://c.mmcdn.net/game/assets-versioned.version/1.35/flash/overlays/gifts/best_friend_anim.swf (Animation) http://c.mmcdn.net/game/assets-versioned.version/1.35/flash/overlays/gifts/best_friend_logo.swf (Logo) http://www.moshimonsters.com/services/rest/world/location/34 (XML for info) 'More subprojects will be added soon.' Discussion Area Template:Staff Template:Staff has several red links on it. Wat do? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 20:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Move the Discussion area to the talk page? I suppose it would make sense to move the discussion area over to the talk part? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪ ' 15:02, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Closed Discussions ''See Moshi Monsters Wiki:Projects/Closed Discussions Finished Projects See Moshi Monsters Wiki:Projects/Finished Projects Upcoming Projects See Moshi Monsters Wiki:Projects/Upcoming Projects Helpful blogs *Category:WikiProject blogs